Twisted Metal and Tall Top Hats
by crazed spyromaniac
Summary: Alice has been called back to Wonderland, and is amazed to find it exactly how it was when she first came there to save it. But now she has another person there with her. The person who is the key to Wonderland. Alice/ Jhonny the homicidal Maniac crossove
1. Meet Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny; Jonan Vasquez does. I also don't own American McGee's Alice.  
  
Spoilers: Most of the game. And if you read the Johnny the Homicidal  
  
Maniac, it contains part of all the comics.  
  
Johnny looked down the street. Quietly he walked through the strange twisted world. Giant mushrooms or different colors rose above his head, and the grass that he stepped on oozed yellow liquid. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
He kept his large butchers knife close to his body, beneath his black duster. His unruly black hair, was matted on his head, from the unbearable heat. Still he did not take off his black shirt or pants. His black leather duster stayed on him, and clung to his skinny body. His beetle black like eyes, were squinted as they looked around him suspiciously.  
  
He had no idea who where he was, and frankly he did not like the looks of this twisted place. One moment he was over looking the city, on the roof of his car writing in the pale cold moon light, and the next he found that he had arrived in this place.  
  
There was a loud crack. The sound of a stick being stepped on. Johnny whirled around and saw an anorexic, mangy brown cat with a large smile on his face, showing off his yellowed pointed teeth. Johnny stared and then pinched himself.  
  
"I must REALLY be crazy. Well, I mean talking to Styrofoam pigs isn't exactly what I call sane anyway, but I mean now I know I'm crazy," he said.  
  
"Ah, mad you are. Quite mad, indeed. If you were not then you wouldn't be in Wonderland," the cat said.  
  
"Wonderland? Like from that one book?" Johnny asked.  
  
The cat rolled his large ugly eyes, at him and exclaimed, "ALICE! How nice it is to see you! It has been awhile, has it not?"  
  
Johnny turned and saw a girl with large bright green eyes and shoulder length brown hair stare at him. On her neck, he noted she was wearing a horseshoe necklace. Her blue and white dress was stained with spots of blood. In her hand she held out a long bloody knife.  
  
Alice looked at the cat and said, "Yes, It has been a long time, indeed. But why was I called here? The Queen has been defeated, and when I left Wonderland, had been restored. Now, as I was summoned back, I find Wonderland in the same state of shock it was when I arrived to help the first time."  
  
"Ah, patience is a virtue, and I will explain to you in a moment. Dear Alice, I would like you to meet Johnny, or Nee as he prefers to be called. Now I have summoned both of you to Wonderland, for a very important thing; The Mad Hatter must be stopped."  
  
"But I killed him, remember?" Alice asked.  
  
"You thought you did, but now he is back. Do not ask me how, fore I don't know. But you and Nee need to stop him, and Wonderland will be restored to normal."  
  
"Um, I hate to interrupt, but what am I doing here?" Nee asked.  
  
"Did you not just hear what the Cat had to say?" Alice asked.  
  
"I did, but that doesn't explain why I'm here," Nee responded, looking at the young girl.  
  
"You, I believe have been both to Heaven and Hell?" The Cat, asked.  
  
"Yeah, and neither helped me in the least. Now tell me how the hell I'm supposed to get out of this place."  
  
"Ah, but the answers you seek will come from this journey. Be careful Alice, and Nee."  
  
The Cat disappeared, and left Nee and Alice standing there alone, in the twisted forest. Nee, looked at Alice, who was staring at him.  
  
"Well? You were here before. What do we do?" Nee asked.  
  
Alice groaned. She liked much better if she were the only one here to save Wonderland, like the last time. Though it might be easier, with a bit of help.  
  
"We need to find the Mad Hatter. And what, if I may ask, did you do?"  
  
"I am what some people call a serial killer. Have never been caught. But all the people I kill deserve to die. All a bunch of brainless idiots. Thinking they are immortal. Ha!"  
  
Alice looked Nee over. His unruly black hair, which was in reality were to long spikes of hair that looked much like devil horns stood out. He was squinting again, and was looking around him. Suddenly, he turned. Pulling the large knife from his duster, he threw it at the object that was trying to sneak up behind him. The knife sliced through the head of the thing, and blood gushed from the thing's head. Nee, ran and retrieved his knife.  
  
He looked at the dead corpse and sat that it was a card. In the card's hands was a long sword type thing. He poked the dead body just to be sure it was real. The body shook from the light tap from Nee's shoe.  
  
Alice nodded her head in approval. He would do fine. Although one thought troubled her. If he was a homicidal maniac, would he come after her?  
  
"Is that really a card?"  
  
"Yeah. If you aren't careful those cards will come after you and try to kill you. They must be under the Hatter's control. Come let's get moving," Alice said.  
  
Nee, did as he was told and followed Alice through the throng of muti- colored grass and large butterflies, that were deformed beyond recognition.  
  
Nee thought ~ This will be interesting~ 


	2. Wee Ones

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks to all the people that reviewed. I appreciate it!  
  
Also, I'm sorry that I'm not updating so fast. I'm working another story as I write this and school is just about over. And for 2 weeks I'll be free and I'll write as much as I can. Then I'm off to summer school. But since I'm taking a computer class (it's required) I might be able to type and update the stories from there. So we'll see how it goes.  
  
See the previous disclaimer, cuz I don't feel like going back to the last chapter, just to repeat myself.  
  
~*~  
  
Alice and Nny trudged through, what appeared to be a large coal mine. The ground that they walked on was a purple and black. The plants, most of which were mushrooms, were varying colors of pinks, purples, blues, and Nny swore he even saw a black one. The sickly green grass, towered over them, like weeds over coming a garden.  
  
Occasionally, there was movement in the grass, and small bodies could be seen. Nny was about to venture off the path when all of a sudden Alice's hand grabbed the scruff of his black jacket. Her vorpal blade was poised in the air, and she looked ready to strike. Suddenly several small bodies appeared in front of them. There an ugly shade of yellow; it almost looked as if they were jaundiced. They had large bat like eyes, all of which were of two different colors; blue and black. Around their waists, there were grass skirts. The skirts were now a dull green, and they held sharp spears. The spears were made of a shiny metal, and the points were as sharp as an ax blade. The first little thing, pointed his spear at Nny.  
  
Nny, saw that this 'thing' was wearing a gold crown. The crown had jewels encrusted in it, but the crown in general was dirty, and dull. Whatever shine that the crown once possessed was no longer there, and Alice had a feeling that it wouldn't come back, no matter how many times it was shinned.  
  
"What are you?" Alice asked.  
  
The ugly thing made no reply. It stared at her, it's huge eyes blinking. The thing turned it's back and looked toward the others. It emitted a loud shrill screech, which was more than likely a command to leave them alone. The troop of the little things walked off, but the one with the crown stayed behind. In it's small yellow hand it handed her a chain, with bleached bone white teeth. To Nny, it gave him the spear. Nny took it, but not without hesitating first.  
  
The thing bounded into the forest with the others, who were waiting for him. Nny, looked at the small pointed spear. The top of this spear was pointed up, and had four other pieces of metal surrounding it, that if you pulled down on one, then the spear looked like a ceiling fan. Nny played with this new toy for a few minutes. Alice, he noted was beginning to get irritated with him.  
  
She glared at him for a moment, before returning to the necklace she held in her hand. The Cat appeared out of nowhere. His anorexic body and sagging brown skin, landed on top of Nny's head.  
  
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! GET OFF OF ME!!!!"  
  
Alice, stared at him in shock. How dare he talk to the cat that way. Then she realized, that he was a homicidal maniac. The Cat jumped off of him, grinning.  
  
"Ah, I see you have met the Wee Ones," The Cat said.  
  
"What are they?" Alice asked.  
  
"You mean what were they," Nny said, scratching his head. The bald spot and long pieces of hair were beginning to annoy him.  
  
"Ah, they were the children. Sad bunch. Once they were crazy, now they are savages. A pity really. They'll help you now and then."  
  
Nny, was still giving The Cat an evil look. Running through his mind was many ways to form revenge. That cat had no reason to land on Nny's head. Well that's what Nny thought. Then again the way Nny thinks is quite different from the another person's thinking. As the Cat talked to Alice about the Savages, Nny silently and slowly snuck up behind the Cat.  
  
He raised his trusty butchers knife three inches above the Cat's head. Just as he was about to penetrate the Cat's skull with the sharp glinting blade, Alice threw her chain of teeth at him. The teeth hit him in the chest and latched on to his flimsy black tee shirt that had a picture of a confused yellow face, and the words:  
  
What the Hell?  
  
This was pretty much Nny's reaction to the chain of teeth. He stared at the clinging teeth, then looked at Alice. The cat was once again grinning, but when was he not?  
  
"You bitch!! How do I know if these things have rabies? What if they're diseased? You know my many fans would hate to see me die this way!!!!!!!"  
  
The teeth fell lifelessly to the floor and returned to Alice. The Cat spoke in a lazy voice.  
  
"Ah, those teeth will help you in many battles. Can kill your enemy, with a single bite; they have poison in them."  
  
This brought comment out of an already angry Nny. "YOU MEAN I'M POISONED? WHY I OUGHT TO KILL YOU, YOU MANGY EXCUSE FOR A CAT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nny lunged at the Cat, only to find himself having a mouthful of dried grass and red mud. The Cat, appeared on Alice's shoulder, and was grinning smugly. He continued to talk.  
  
"And your spear can do fatal damage to your enemy. That is if you know how to use it."  
  
Immediately after saying this the Cat regretted it. Sometimes he had too big of a mouth. Quickly he disappeared and it was a good thing too. Nny had a thoughtful look upon his face, and was picking the spear up experimentally, as if testing it's weight. He sighed as he saw that the cat was no where in front of him.  
  
He turned and saw a very angry looking Alice. Her green eyes were shooting invisible daggers at his head.  
  
"What?" Nny asked, nonchalantly.  
  
Alice made a loud exasperated sound and instead of killing him (which was something she was thinking a lot about doing) she threw her chain of teeth at him. The teeth clamped on to his left side of devil horn hair and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Hey! What did I do? This isn't fair! Get these things off of me!" Nny called after Alice's retreating figure.  
  
She was so far ahead of him that he had to run to catch up with her. Alice was ignoring Nny. The Cat had said that she needed him to stay alive long enough to defeat the Mad Hatter. She knew that he could take care of himself, but enemies weren't what she was afraid of; she was afraid that she would lose it and kill him with her own hands. Then she would be trapped in Wonderland, or what was left of it.  
  
Since Alice was paying no attention to him as it was, Nny decided to see what would happen if he poked the large caterpillar, lying on the side of the path. The caterpillar didn't move. Instead it made a few gurgling noises, and the smell of soured milk and rotten eggs mixed together filled the air. Nny, started to choke on the rancid smell.  
  
The smell caught Alice's attention. She turned and saw Nny standing next to a large caterpillar. She slowly walked toward him, her vorpal blade in hand, ready to strike. She stood next to Nny who was turning an odd shade of green. She walked into the tall grass and stood next to the fallen caterpillar.  
  
"What? Caterpillar? What happened," she asked surprised.  
  
~ She knows this thing? Wow that's scary. He looks drunk.... Well I would be too. I need to kill something.... ~  
  
The Caterpillar opened one large eye and stared at Alice. He raised his massive head and opened his mouth to speak. Instead of speaking he burst into large heaving sobs. The tears from his eyes were huge and fell onto Nny and Alice, drenching them.  
  
"Could you stop please? Your ruining my black leather jacket," Nny said.  
  
The Caterpillar stopped crying and looked at Alice once more.  
  
"It's all gone wrong....." He said, "It's all wrong."  
  
~*~  
  
What do you think the Caterpillar is talking about? And is Nny going to survive, or will there be an accident???  
  
Next chapter highlights:  
  
The Caterpillar talks (sorta)  
  
Nny thinks  
  
Alice gains useful information  
  
And there's even be blood shed (of who you'll just have to wait and see) (hopefully) 


	3. The Blue Rabbit

Chapter 3  
  
The Blue Rabbit  
  
Disclaimer: Only own the things that you don't recognize...  
  
~*~  
  
"What's gone wrong?" Alice asked.  
  
"Wonderland," the Caterpillar, said.  
  
"Gee, like I couldn't figure that out, myself," Nny muttered.  
  
Alice ignored him, and continued to listen to the Caterpillar. The Caterpillar unfortunately was still crying. Being the smart person that he was, Nny stepped out of the way of the huge sobbing caterpillar.  
  
"The Mad Hatter. . . . . . . . He . . . . He . . . . . . Stole. . . . My," At this moment the Caterpillar broke into huge sobs. The tears that fell from his eyes, got everyone wet within a ten mile radius. Once again, Nny's nice leather jacket was getting wet. Then he spoke up.  
  
"Can't we just kill it?"  
  
Alice turned around slowly, her big green eyes flashing.  
  
"Does everything you do revolve around killing something?" She demanded. She didn't wait for an answer and returned her attention back to the Caterpillar.  
  
"What did they take Caterpillar?"  
  
"He took my crown, and made me a whiny baby!"  
  
Nny barley managed to stifle a giggle that was threatening to escape from his throat. Alice was trying to do the same. Then the Caterpillar stopped crying. Nny knew it was a miracle, but his rejoicing was soon stopped, as soon as he heard what the Caterpillar wanted them to do.  
  
Grinning, the Caterpillar said, "If you help me I'll help you... What do you say Alice?"  
  
"Wait!! Hold on! What do I have to do? Hey will somebody listen to me? Hellloooo?" Nny started to jump up and down, attempting to get their attention.  
  
"Yes, we will help you. Who will guide us?"  
  
This brought a huge smile onto the Caterpillar's face. His smile took over his face and showed two rows of yellowed, hole filled teeth. Nny grimaced. That was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
"The Blue Rabbit of course!"  
  
"The. Blue. Rabbit?" Nny asked. ( speaking slowly in disbelief)  
  
"Oh the Blue Rabbit! He is offspring of the White Rabbit of course. And boy would you three get along great. Oh, yes. You would. BLUE RABBIT!!! COME HERE! I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU!"  
  
The rabbit hopped out from under the Caterpillar. It was in the shape of a large jack rabbit, but deformed. It had blue fur covering his body; shocking electric blue fur. It's left eye was nothing more than a slit and was placed very high on his face. His right eye was the size of a dinner plate, and took up the whole left side of his face. The rabbit's head was shaped like a squash. Rounded at the beginning and pointed at his nose. His teeth seemed to large for his head, as two feet, needle sharp teeth hung from his top jaw. His body was that of a kangaroo, two small paws on the upper part of his body, and two large paws at his lower body. Yet he jumped like a bunny.  
  
"WhyhithereI'mtheBleRabbit. I'mgonnagowith!isn'tthatfun?" The Blue Rabbit said, extremely fast, as he bounced up and down with each word.  
  
"Um... Yeah," Alice said.  
  
"Now Rabbit, you know where to take them. And I expect you to stay with them. Have fun; don't forget my stuff. Bye!"  
  
With that the Caterpillar took a long swift swig out of his flask. He blinked his large eyes and then fell to the ground, snoring loudly. His massive body fell to the ground.  
  
Nny gulped at the sight of deformed rabbit hopping up and down in front of him. Alice heard him and hoped that this would get him to shut up for a while. They walked down the path way, and listened to the Blue Rabbit talk, and talk, and talk. He talked really fast and was beginning to annoy Nny, and Alice. The more the rabbit talked the less time Alice had to ask her questions, and the more time it gave Nny to think of murder plots.  
  
Then Blue Rabbit stopped talking. His sudden silence startled Nny, and he turned and saw that the Rabbit was sniffing around the bushes. Nny got closer to the bushes and he heard the sound of flapping wings. He looked above him and saw, huge snakes with large leathery bat wings. Nny gulped. He had no idea what these things were, and judging at the fact that they were trying to kill them, they were more than likely bad.  
  
Alice was already on her feet; she had killed five already. Nny threw his spear at two. The spear pierced the heart both snake-bats. They spiraled toward the ground, each emitting one loud shrill squeak, before they shriveled and died. The ground of which they laid on, was now a complete and total hole.  
  
"Ah, the blood is acidic. Interesting..." Nny said to himself.  
  
That was when he noticed that someone was standing behind him. He turned and saw Alice glaring at him. She jerked her thump at the four large holes that were burnt into the ground.  
  
"What? So you killed some. Um, why are you glaring at me. I'll just go over here...."  
  
Alice spoke in a cold voice that stopped Nny in mid step. "You could have helped me. Instead you just looked at the blood of the stupid thing. I really want to kill you. Very badly.."  
  
"Hey, you can't hurt me! HA, you need me alive so you can go back to earth!" Nny said as he slowly walked backwards, he tripped over his feet, and fell on his feet.  
  
The Blue Rabbit who was watching this fight with great interest, saw that Nny was about to fall on him and jumped out of the way. Nny fell to the ground with a loud thump. Alice jumped as she saw him fall. Quickly she straddled him so he couldn't move. She took her hand and balled it into a fist; she punched him in the nose.  
  
Feeling what she had done was enough (and a stress reliever) she got off of him. Nny looked at her in shock. No one ever did that to Nny, and they certainly would not get away with it. He looked at her turned back. Slowly he rose to his feet; he ran at her, spear in hand. She moved quickly and tripped him. Once again Nny fell, this time on his face. He rolled over; just as he did Alice's shoe came into contact with his 'friend'.  
  
Nny began to writhes on the floor, moaning in agony. His hands cupped the sore area, and he spoke in a high voice, sounding remarkably like a little girl.  
  
"I'll get you!!! I repeat I will get you!!"  
  
Alice paid his threats no attention. Because she was tired of holding the chain of teeth, she there them at Nny once more. The teeth clamed on to his hair (again), much to his annoyance. The Blue Rabbit looked between Alice and Nny. Then he began to sing.  
  
"ALICE AND NNY SITTING IN A TREE  
  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G,  
  
FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARR-hmpgh!"  
  
Nny's hand clamped over the Rabbit's large annoying mouth. The Rabbit started to struggle, and then bite into Nny's hand. Nny's hand began to bleed, and this annoyed Nny even more. He raised his trust worthy butchers knife and lifted the Rabbit by the ears in to the air.  
  
Carefully he put the knife at the rabbit's throat.  
  
"If you ever, and I mean ever sing that song about me again, I will cut you into a dozen pieces and place your head on a sharpened stick. You understand?"  
  
The rabbit nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
Nny released the rabbit. The Rabbit ran to where Alice stood waiting for Nny. The two started to walk together as the rabbit bounded ahead, trying to give him enough distance from the two crazy people, he was journeying with.  
  
"Now I see why Caterpillar was so anxious to get rid of the Blue Rabbit," Alice said.  
  
"Because he's annoying, and more then likely going to get us into trouble?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
They continued to walk down the path, a comfortable silence between them. The rabbit stopped at a small door, that four giant mushrooms blocked. They bared the sharp teeth that they had. Blue Rabbit held up a paw.  
  
"Icomeinpeace.I'mhereonamission,withmytwoassociates."  
  
The mushrooms understood him. They allowed Nny and Alice to pass. The blue Rabbit hopped in behind them. Nny stared in awe as the seven foot tall grass hung over their heads, and tall mounds of dirt lay in either direction.  
  
To think that they haven't even shrunk.  
  
The Blue Rabbit ran over to the first mound of dirt, and disappeared. Nny and Alice followed. Inside held two more new toys and several gold crowned jewels. Alice reached over to grab one, but Nny slapped her hand away.  
  
"This is too easy. Way too easy. Stop and think. Why would this be easy?"  
  
"Um, because this could really be a trap that involves the Mad Hatter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The mound of dirt started top shake. Everyone looked around startled. The mound had moved yet, everything was still in the exact position that it was before. A loud gurgling sound was heard and a large bubble appeared on the ground.  
  
Nny groaned, "We've been eaten." 


	4. Nny's Logic

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
An: A huge thanks to Spectra, Libby, and Bubbles of Doom, for reviewing the last couple of chapters, and for their reviews. You guys ROCK!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.....  
  
~*~  
  
"How do you know we've been eaten?" Alice demanded.  
  
"How many animals or other things do you know of, that have a strange gurgling sound going on, and are extremely sticky and wet?"  
  
"Um, not very many. But that still doesn't mean we were eaten!"  
  
"Trust me we were. Stomach acid..... Is eating through my clothes."  
  
The Blue Rabbit, decided to speak up. He had been listening to the two talk for some time now and was getting quiet bored.  
  
"Of course we've been eaten! What did you think? That we would come in here without being hassled?"  
  
Alice turned on the Blue Rabbit. Her eyes were flashing again, this time with anger. Nny knew from personal experience that you should stop talking when you see her angry. He just didn't stop talking; he enjoyed pissing her off. He found it funny.  
  
He sat down on a large squishy red intestine, and watched in fascination as Alice approached the Blue Rabbit. The Blue Rabbit figuring that danger was near, began to hop backwards. He managed to get himself cornered into a wall.  
  
"You, knew that we were going to get eaten, and didn't bother to tell me?"  
  
"Y-y-e-ss," Blue Rabbit answered in a shaky voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I thought you would figure it out, because you are so smart. Much smarter than Nny."  
  
"Nice try, Rabbit. Compliments and flattery won't get you out of this one. And as for the being smarter than Nny, anyone is smarter than he is."  
  
Taking offense to this, Nny took out his spear. The thought of killing Alice crossed his mind, but then he remembered the pain he was in earlier, and thought better of it. He decided he would attempt to kill her later. He began to poke his spear around the things body. He jabbed the things' side several times.  
  
Finding that it was fun he continues to do ti. He began to jab harder and harder. A giant rip was heard and a howl of pain. Nny jumped back and nearly dropped his spear.  
  
"It wasn't me. I didn't do it. It happened all by itself," Nny said.  
  
Alice looked at him, then at the hole in the side of the thing that had eaten them. She grabbed Nny's spear and made the hole wider. Soon the hole was big enough for her hand to fit out of it. She threw Nny's spear into the blood, and acid; she drew her vorpal blade. Nny, having growing fond of this new toy, reached into the stomach acid. He pulled his spear out and held it close to his chest as if cradling a baby.  
  
Angry, Nny, took his spear and rammed it into the hole Alice was working on enlarging. He felt himself falling through the air, and he landed on the ground with a loud thud. He stood and looked at Alice.  
  
She jumped down, holding the Blue Rabbit by the ears. The Rabbit was trying to squirm out of her grasp, but to no avail. She held onto him with a firm grip. Nny looked at the giant hole they had made, and saw that the beast was a giant moose. The moose was stumbling along, and with one last effort to get away from where Nny and Alice stood, fell to the ground. Fortunately the moose was dead, and Nny went to go examine it; Alice was busy threatening the Rabbit.  
  
AS Nny drew closer, he had his spear in his hand. Having nothing better to do, he began to poke it. The moose didn't move, and lay still. Nny, seeing that it was dead, went to the front of it's face. The large brown eyes were open and staring lifelessly ahead. Nny having seen this a million times before continued to poke it; this time in it's eye.  
  
After a few moments of fun, Nny turned and was about to go tell Alice that he was bored, when he was hit by something small and round. He picked it up. It was a sleek object, round and thin in his hands. It's shape changed into a ring. Nny put the ring on his finger, finding that it fit him perfectly. He admired the jet black ring on his pale hand.  
  
"Wow, this ring looks good on me. Oh yeah," Nny commented.  
  
He walked over to where Alice stood still shaking the Rabbit. Suddenly irritated she drew the vorpal blade on him. The Rabbit gave a squeak and stopped moving.  
  
"Now listen. You are going to tell me what we are here for, how we're going to find it and who we're going to need to kill. If you don't I will be certain to kill you now. Understand, Rabbit?"  
  
The Rabbit nodded it's misshapen head, trembling in fear. Alice dropped the Rabbit, and stared at it. The Rabbit made no intention to speak, until Alice waved her Vorpal blade at it. The Rabbit gulped, and began to talk. Slowly.  
  
"You need to find a ring. It will be jet black, should come form the moose. Then you need to find the Frog's hideout. Use the ring to open the door; battle whatever enemies the Frog throws at you. Then kill the Frog, and get the Caterpillar's thing. The spell will be broken, and you'll be done and receive information."  
  
"I thought the Mad Hatter was the one that did this," Alice said.  
  
"He did. The Frog is just one of the Hatter's minions. Like most of the other Wonderland inhabitants."  
  
Nny, having not been paying attention to what the Rabbit was saying, was busy playing with the ring on his finger. The very same ring that the Rabbit had just mentioned. Alice stood up and gave the Rabbit a kick in the stomach. She walked around the moose looking around every inch of it. She looked for an hour and a half, and couldn't find the ring anywhere. She was beginning to get extremely irritated.  
  
Nny walked up behind her and startled her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for a ring. You could be helping, but than again that would require you to do something useful."  
  
Nny looked at her, then at his hand, then back at her. "Is it black?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did it come from the general area of the moose?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Originally was it a rounded sharp thing?"  
  
"YES! Why, are you asking me all these annoying questions?"  
  
"I have it."  
  
"You have what?"  
  
"The ring you were looking for."  
  
Alice turned toward him, looking incredulous. Her hand moved to her vorpal blade, and she fingered it. She slowly drew it out of the pocket that she had place it in. She managed to back Nny into a wall, with no escape. She had the vorpal blade pointed at the center of his throat.  
  
"I've been looking for that ring for an hour and a half, and you just now mention something?" She hissed.  
  
Nny muttered, "Yeah."  
  
The Cheshire Cat appeared, tapping Alice's shoulder. Alice whirled around, and faced the cat.  
  
The cat gave off his trademark grin, and said, "Now Alice, you can't kill him yet. He needs to save Wonderland."  
  
Begrudgingly, Alice nodded and let Nny out of his corner. He (in the process of once again getting killed) managed to take the chain of teeth from Alice. He began to throw them up and down, catching them. Alice was having a nice conversation with the cat. (Actually arguing with the cat, just to be sure she absolutely had to keep Nny alive)  
  
Nny, threw the teeth in the air, and accidentally dropped them. A green mist came from them, making Nny and the Rabbit choke. The air around them began to get thinner and thinner. Nny made a loud choking noise bringing Alice's attention to him. Yelling she ran to where they were on their knees. Quickly she picked up the teeth, and the green gas disappeared.  
  
Nny stood up, shaky on his legs. Alice made no motion to help him. Instead she glared at him and turned to the Cat. The Cat was telling her about the Frog, and Nny's attention returned tot he Rabbit. The Rabbit of which was not moving, except for an occasional twitch.  
  
The Rabbit lay on it's back, his eyes wide open, staring placidly ahead of him. The blue fur had turned that green color that you never seemed to get in marker or crayon. Nny kicked the Rabbit hard. The Rabbit did not spring up. In fact it just lied there, twitching.  
  
"Um, Alice? I think we have a problem," Nny stated.  
  
"What?" Alice snapped thinking, I'm already stuck here with you.  
  
"I think the Rabbit's dead."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
She turned and saw the comatose Rabbit, twitching every now and then. Alice's eyes narrowed to tiny slits, as she looked dangerously at Nny. Nny stood there twiddling his thumbs, whistling like he was innocent. He could have sworn though, that Alice's hair had a few streaks of gray.  
  
He was about to mention this, but decided that Alice was annoyed with him enough already. The Cat, scowled at Nny.  
  
"Who are we going to turn for guidance now?" Alice asked through gritted teeth.  
  
The Cat shrugged and said, "It's not my problem. You're the one that killed him."  
  
Enraged Alice threw her Vorpal blade at Nny. Nny having the great reflexes that he had, moved out of the way; still he got his arm cut. Blood poured from the open wound and Nny looked at her shocked.  
  
"You lousy bitch! You... You... Made me bleed!"  
  
Nny took out his butchers knife, and cut off Alice's hair. Cutting her neck in the process.  
  
Alice whirled around and held the vorpal blade in her hand like a sword. Nny also held his knife at arms length, ignoring the blood the trickled from his forearm.  
  
Laughing nervously, the Cheshire Cat stepped in the middle of the battling duo. Raising one paw he said, "Don't waste your energy on each other; you'll have others to deal with. Seeing as they are coming now."  
  
The Cat disappeared, and Alice saw that they were surrounded by two dozen spiders. The came at Nny and Alice hissing.  
  
"Oh, shit," Alice said.  
  
Nny was speechless, and agreed with Alice, for the first time since they began their journey. 


	5. The Hero

Chapter 5  
  
AN: I am so sorry this took so long. I swear, no matter how busy I get I will not forget about this story!  
  
So, this is now my rambling apology:  
To all my reviewers, and fans I am extremely sorry for not updating since 6/7! That makes me feel mad and upset. *sighs* I have managed to become one of those authors that can't seem to pull her stuff together and actually finish something.  
This originally was concocted at 1:50 PM, when I was having a long bout of insomnia (go figure) when I posted the story, I thought "Well, no one will really care enough about this story so I'll probably just leave it as one chapter." Then suddenly I get five reviews and since I already had the second chapter typed and posted it.... Then five reviews go to 22 reviews.... I am and was in a state of shock. Still am in fact.  
But the main reason I am typing this chapter NOW, is because I was attacked and threatened with in mere inches of my life.... By my friends. Who said and I quote "If you don't finish your story or at least update it, WE WILL HURT YOU!!!"  
And I have no doubts that they won't.  
  
So here you go. Enjoy.   
~*~  
  
To put it rather bluntly, Nny and Alice were screwed. They knew, the Cat knew it, and the spiders knew it. Nny raised his hand and took the chain of teeth from around his neck. He began twirling it around just as he had before, only this time he didn't drop them. The spiders began to laugh. Their laughter was dry and cracked, and sounded very much like fingernails on a chalkboard.  
One spider walked up to Alice. She slid her hand up and down the hilt of the Vorpal blade, waiting for the spider to make his move. Instead of attacking her, He raised one pointy leg, and moved her brown hair off of her shoulder. Instinctively Alice moved back, not noticing that there another spider had moved to the back of her.  
This spider, tall at least eight feet tall, was black and had large red dots on its abdomen. The pinchers he had on his mouth grasped Alice at her neck. Giving a surprised squeak she thrust the Vorpal Blade behind her, but it caught nothing but air. The spider in front of her laughed, the same dry laugh she had heard before.  
The small needle point of its pinchers embedded themselves into Alice's skin. She struggled, and took her vorpal blade to the spider again, and once again it caught nothing but are. Soon her movements became languid, her eyelids slowly falling and covering her large green eyes. Her body went limp, and very light.  
The spider that was holding her dropped her to the ground. Slowly, from all around thick silver strands of web wound around her body tightly, like a boa constrictor wrapping it's body around it's prey.  
Nny looked at Alice, and then at the Spiders. "Oh, shit," he said, "This can't be good.."  
The spiders did not seem to hear him, as the hoisted Alice's body onto the Tall black and red Spider. Deciding then he would make his presence known, he threw the chain of teeth he had onto the ground. The teeth emitted the same foul smelling poisonous gas that had killed the Blue Rabbit. The ground around him filled with a dense screen of green gas, stinging Nny's eyes, and making him unable to see. He quickly ran to the other part of the area where the air was clearer, to see if he could see the Spider's which had quickly traveled away from the gas.  
Soon the gas faded away, and in the minutes that Nny had taken to try and save Alice all that lay on the ground were four huge spider bodies; the leg muscles twitched from time to time, but as Nny grew closer he could see that none of them had Alice with them.  
"Fuck. What the fuck am I going to do?"  
A voice from behind him answered, "Save her of course. What else would you do in a time like this? After all, you do not know your way around Wonderland, and I highly doubt that you could even save Wonderland with out Alice; after all, she is the one that saved us before."  
Nny turned around, and stood staring at the Cat. "There is no fucking way, that I am going to play hero. It is her fault that she got herself into this fucking mess."  
"Is it really?" The Cat asked grinning, "As I recall, you were standing there with her.... And she has been taken captive because of you."  
"No she hasn't."  
"But she has...."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Yes. I mean NO DAMNIT SHE WASN'T!!! OH, FUCK! DAMNIT! THAT MEANS I HAVE TO BE THE FUCKING HERO? FUCK!"  
Nny continued ranting and throwing his hands in the air, and pulling the long strands of hair that he had. The Cat watched him with amusement, twitching his tail back and forth.   
Ten minutes later, Nny laid on the ground panting and staring at the discolored sky above him. He watched as the pink clouds moved on a blazing orange sky, and saw that the black ring was blazing brightly on the ground beside him.  
Sighing he slowly sat up, and the Cat jumped into Nny's lap. He made a purring sound which rattled his ribs, shaking the stretched skin on his body.  
"Fine... I'll play the fucking hero. But this is the last and only time. Got that?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I better get started."  
Nny got up and stretched his legs. He began top walk in the direction away from the large spider bodies following the small hole prints in the ground. The Cat followed behind him slowly, his large bright yellow eyes glinting.   
  
  
~*~  
A black card was turned in a small dank, dark castle cell. A malicious smile came to the pale grotesque lips of the card reader's face. The card blazed with warm golden orange flames, and in the center of the card, the face of Alice was scarred beyond recognition. The card slowly floated to the ground, and the card reader left it there, the smile never leaving.  
"Soon... Soon, Wonderland will know of a far greater evil."  
  
  
~*~  
So , leave a review! Tell me if it sucked or not... And who is this mysterious person? Is it the Mad Hatter? Where is Alice? Is she alive (I hope so...) And why did Nny decide to play the hero?  
  
Answers and more the next update...  
Which will be sooner than the last I hope.  
  
AN2: Today we played at our first home football game (varsity) and wone 50- 15. GO SCORPIONS!!!! 


	6. A Rather Descriptive Chain of Events

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Nny walked through the thick marshes grumbling about how much his life sucked. He really did not want to be there right now. The Cat grinned at his discomfort, and ran to walk at his side.   
  
"Nny, I understand that you are, how do I say, upset? But really you must think about Alice's life now."  
  
"Why do you think I am going after her?" Nny asked sourly.  
  
"Well, because you wanted to know why you were brought here of course. And the fact that you don't know your way around Wonderland, and need Alice as a guide," the Cat answered nonchalantly.  
  
Nny did not answer, and began to play with Alice's knife. The Cat went on speaking, "Certainty you do not actually like Alice, do you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You said that a bit to quickly, I think that you are lying to me."  
  
Nny scowled, "I do not like Alice. Never will, never have."  
  
The Cat grinned even wider (if that was possible) and said, "Ah, I believe that your heart has been taken by another? A woman in your world?"  
  
"Can we get off the subject of me being in love? It's beginning to disgust me."  
  
The Cat laughed a raspy harsh laugh and said, "You wonder why you were brought to Wonderland, don't you?"  
  
"The thought crossed my mind a couple thousand times, yes. Now, tell me, are we supposed to be in front of a large gloomy looking castle?"  
  
"Ah, that was relatively quick. Come, we must enter through the back."  
  
Nny followed the Cat through the tall marshes and wet muddy ground. He soon found himself in the back of the large castle, with the gate door opened wide. Around him there were dead roses, drooping with dead pedals falling to the ground.   
  
Nny walked into the castle and saw that their was no one guarding the castle. He found this odd, and quickly went up the dreary cold gray stairs. There was something defiantly out of place here, the only problem was that Nny couldn't quite figure out what.  
  
The Cat suddenly appeared in front of him, and walked into a foreboding doorway. Nny walked into the doorway, and saw that Alice was chained to the wall. The girl was unconscious and had a large gash in her forehead. Dried blood was crusted around the corners of her mouth, and dark blotches of red stained the blue fabric of her dress.  
  
Nny scooted toward her, and began to poke her. She stirred a little, and moaned in pain. Nny began to feel bad, so he stopped poking her. Suddenly he had a thought (which had not come sooner no one really knows...) 'Getting into the castle was far too easy. This must be a trap of some sort.'  
  
Nny quickly turned around and saw that no one was behind him. A cold breeze blew on the back of his neck, and Nny turned toward the black barred window. He saw a small black shadow move in the corner of Alice's cell. He stood still, breathing shallowly and not making very much noise.  
  
"So glade that you could make it here, Nny," a small almost childlike voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Nny asked, his voice unwavering as he spoke.  
  
"An old friend..."  
  
The shadow moved out of the dark corner, and Nny could now see the person clearly. He was no more than four feet tall, and his hair clung to his head. Across his face there was a hideous scar, that looked almost as if he had been burned across the face. His left eye was closed, by pink scar tissue, and his right eye was opened wide, and Nny could see a vengeful fire burning in his deep black eyes. He had the build and the height of a six year old boy, but he seemed to be older.  
  
Alice opened her bright green eyes, and stared at Nny and the boy. She was about to say something, but stopped as the Cat gently put a paw over her mouth.  
  
He realized it seconds later that he knew who this boy was...  
  
He was staring at himself. 


	7. The Sickness

AN: THIS CHAPPTER AND STORY HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY MY BEST FRIEND CRAZED PYROMANIAC WROTE THIS, AND CHECK HER STORIES OUT, SHE'S A GOOD WRITER. HER NAME ONCE AGAIN IS CRAZED PYROMANIAC.  
  
Nny gawked at the small child who just glared back in disgust. All he could do was stare, finally he was able to speak, mutter really.  
  
"What the hell. . . . . . ?" he tried to start, but his words failed him.  
  
"Hello Nny," the little Nny said in a civil tone. Nny walked a step closer to the smaller version of himself before he fell to his knees.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in a half amazed and half awed voice. The little Nny just stared at him with his huge dark eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" Nny demanded desperately, suddenly panicked.  
  
The little boy looked back at Nny for another moment before he inched closer. He gave Nny a cold, even stare, then he slapped him!  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FO-" Nny called out only to be cut off.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," even without yelling the smaller Nny could get the bigger one silent without any problem. "Look at you, you disgust me. What are you? Nothing. All you can do is kill others; you have no point to you life. You live to kill. You've killed so much you can't stand it anymore. Killing is nothing to you now; it's become a habit now, hasn't it? A mechanical reaction to human contact. But I know the truth."  
  
Nny almost tried to say something, but he was at a loss for words. All he could do was listen.   
  
"Don't try to deny it!" the little Nny spat contemptuously, "I know what you think, in the small hours of the night. When you desperately try to stay awake, fearing to sleep. You're afraid of yourself. Afraid of you dreams. You're tired Nny, but you 're afraid to sleep and face the dangers. You can't fight the demon inside your own head. That's why you kill. And that's why you can never get close to anyone without trying to kill them. You're just a scared little child inside yourself Nny. You know it, I know it."  
  
Nny hurled himself at this small boy, unable to hear it any longer.   
  
Knife in hand he swung at the boy, but to no avail. His knife touched only air. Nny sat on his Knees and trembled a little.   
  
Before he could say anything another image appeared before him. "Devi . . . ?"  
  
A woman stood in front of Nny. She was tall, nowhere near as tall as Nny but certainly taller than Alice. She was also slim. Her purple hair was pulled up in two high pigtails. "Hello Johnny," she said, her green eyes intensely focused on his. He opened his mouth to speak but she only shushed him.   
  
"I know how shocked you are right now. You just saw yourself, but you need to know, it wasn't just you. The sickness has you Nny. That's really why you refuse to sleep. It's not easy to fight, but your wrong, you can do it. You can win. You must defeat the sickness; fight the demons within your own mind. If you can't, you'll be stuck in here forever. But don't worry, I believe in you Nny. But . . . . " Devi paused for a while and glanced away . . . at Alice?  
  
"You have to learn to trust others. You can depend on others beside yourself. Let yourself trust people Nny. You don't have to kill the ones you love anymore. Not even the assholes you think you need to. Set yourself free, kill the sickness!" With that Devi disappeared.  
  
Nny stared at the empty space for a little while, then he turned to Alice. He saw he staring, her green eyes wide, to a space behind him. He turned to see a woman donned in red and black, a queen. On her dress was a heart in pattern; she stared at Alice with familiar green eyes.  
  
"You killed them. It was all your fault. You have no reason to live. You don't deserve anything as good as life. You can never truly defeat me while I live inside you. Give up now."  
  
Suddenly this image changed, and was replaced with a small girl in a blue dress holding a small beat up stuffed rabbit. "It has you Alice. You got out once, but Wonderland has you again. You need to move on Alice, forgive yourself. If you don't truly forgive yourself you'll just keep on coming back here again and again until you loose all will to live." She held out the small stuffed rabbit. "But you don't have to. You can do it Alice, live again!" With that the small child disappeared.  
  
Where the small child once stood, there was now the stuffed rabbit. Nny stared at the rabbit for a second, without thinking he slowly walked toward it. He bended down to touch it but paused before he reached it. He turned back to Alice.   
  
Her big eyes were swollen. A tear was falling down her cheek.  
  
Alice was crying. 


	8. Back to the Beginning

AN: Um... Hi, again. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever and a million years! I had a terrible case of writer's block, and just lost the vibe for this story. Everything I wrote was just awful. But never fear, here is Chapter 8. Thanks for those who threatened my every fiber into continuing this story. Now, hopefully you guys won't find out where I live and actually go through with your threats.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Nny stared at Alice with confusion written across her face. He didn't know what to do. Comfort was not something that he could offer willingly; hell, he didn't even know how to comfort somebody. Most of the time, people that were crying when he was around, were the assholes begging him not to kill their pathetic existence. So, he did what any other serial killer would do.  
  
"Would you like me to hack this thing into a million pieces?" he asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
Alice stared at him, her green eyes still tearful and glinting with anger. She looked at the tattered rabbit and at Nny, before she grinned crazily.  
  
"No, leave the rabbit there. I no longer need it."  
  
Confused Nny glanced at the rabbit and back at Alice, whose stony face did not reveal what she was now thinking. Nny stared at the rabbit and swore that he saw it move. He motioned towards it with his knife and cautiously poked at it. When the rabbit did not move again, he shrugged his shoulders, and turned toward Alice, who was now pacing around the small dingy room.   
  
"Well, what are you doing? Shouldn't we kill something or something like that? Or have you gotten soft? I mean.... you did let that liquid stuff come out of your eyes."  
  
"Nny, shut up. I'm thinking."  
  
Grumbling Nny turned to stare at the rabbit. He was beginning to think that the rabbit would look very good on his wall, along with the other carcasses that were unceremoniously nailed there. Then he remembered that his house was no longer within exsistence, and scowled. When he turned to stare at the rabbit, he discovered that it was no longer there. He looked around the room, in a vain attempt to find it, but couldn't. It was gone.   
  
"Um, it's gone," Nny said petulantly, "I didn't even have a chance to examine it with my knife."  
  
"What's gone?" Alice asked sharply, her vibrant green eyes focusing on Nny.  
  
"The rabbit."  
  
"How does an inanimate object just disappear?"   
  
"I don't know. What do I look like, a philosopher?"  
  
"Perhaps, the object was not inanimate," the Cat said, his wild grin back on his face.  
  
"Nny, we must go back to where it all started," Alice muttered realization settling on her face.  
  
"If you think that I'm going back through those marshes, you're wrong. Weeelll, unless I get to kill you, then I would be more than happy to go back through those marshes."  
  
"Nny... You're going to have to," here Alice paused and her face contorted into a fresh look of pain, "trust me."  
  
"Trust, you? You tried to kill me! Several times!"  
  
"As you did to me."  
  
Devi's voice rang in his head, her words and advice about the sickness rattling around in his brain, almost overwhelmingly so. He threw his hands to his head, and moaned. Flashes of the horrific killings he had masterfully done were thrown before his eyes like a twisted collage.   
  
"Fine," he muttered, grudgingly, his head aching.  
  
"Wonderland is trying to kill you too," the Cat chirped happily.  
  
Ignoring the Cat, Alice grabbed Nny's hand (who, not used to touch by another human being, snatched it away and glared menacingly at Alice, who in return rolled her eyes) and proceeded to drag him down the moving walls. They arrived at a door, and instead of finding themselves in a charred castle hallway, they found themselves at the door to a child's room.  
  
"What is this?" Nny asked disdainfully, his nose wrinkled at the obscene amount of pastel colors that invaded the room. He walked into the room, and sat down on the plush bed, and grabbed at one of the numerous stuffed animals that lined the bed.   
  
"My bedroom."  
  
Startled Nny, looked at the girl in front of him. He started to tilt away from her and quietly stepped toward the door. Not sure whether or not the girl or the room scared him more, he was intent on leaving this hideous excuse for a room.   
  
"You can't leave. It is already starting," she whispered, her eyes closed.  
  
The door slammed shut, causing the glass window to rattle and splinter. A sharp wind blew through the room, sweeping stuffed animals to the ground and scattering books to the floor. A glass light that once sat on the desk tipped over and broke, shattering to the ground like a bursting star. Kerosene dripped to the floor, the smell overwhelming Nny's senses, but not affecting his already demented brain.  
  
"What is starting?" he asked, fearing the answer that he was about to receive.   
  
"The beginning of the sickness." 


	9. Case Closed

Chapter 9  
  
"Back to the beginning of the sickness?" Nny asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh-oh," the Cat said, as his body began to increase in size and he lost his aneroxic like state. His stomach grew plump, and his whiskers full. He lost the trade mark grin that always stuck to his face, and his large eyes slanted into more of a cat like grace. His brown fur grew longer and his tail twitched on the ground. He meowed loudly and jumped up to the desk top, his wide yellow eyes fixated on Nny.   
  
The kerosene pooled onto the floor, the thick fluid moving like congealed blood on the wooden floor. A spark caught the kerosene and flames leapt up on the ground like a dancing gypsy. Entranced by the flames, Nny stepped toward them, until Alice stopped him.   
  
"You wanted to kill me," she said, "Now here is your chance."  
  
Nny stared at her, his eyes wide, as a wide portal or green and purple yawned in front of them .The flames leapt higher in the air, burning the walls, and charring the colors. The burning stuffed animals screeched and yelled in pain, their flaming faces contorted in agony. Nny stared at them, his face breaking into laughter as Alice's childhood friend's burst and screamed. Suddenly, the wind picked up and the shower of flames completely encircled them. Screams from a different source, from what Nny's experienced ears could tell, were adults, and breaking glass sounded from the portal.   
  
Memories from Alice's night surrounded them, and he watched as two adults burned into charred tree like bodies, their agonized screaming slicing at Nny's ears. He watched as they tried to struggle away from the fire, but failed and saw that Alice hung in the shadows, her face frightened and innocent.   
  
A strange feeling erupted in his stomach, a feeling that he had not experienced before. Was it compassion? Or was it disgust? Nny could not tell, and as he turned to see Alice's facial expression, he saw that she was lying on the floor, the tears falling down her face once more. She watched as the memories she tried to repress came flooding back, and she closed her eyes in pain.   
  
For the first time, Nny saw what Alice really was: a child. He heard another window break and shatter, and he walked to the broken window in the bedroom. He saw Alice's body lying in the snow, her tiny hands clutching the tattered gray rabbit. He turned to look at Alice, but saw that she was no longer in the room. The flames leapt at his jacket and he turned and scowled as he smelt the burning leather.  
  
"Not my good jacket," he muttered, and then remembering his adventure previous to the fire incident, he scowled again. "Not like I didn't need another one."  
  
Gracefully he hopped out of the window, landing next to the child's prone form. Throwing his hands in the air, knife still in his hand he glared down at Alice.   
  
"What am I supposed to do now?" he demanded.  
  
"Kill the sickness," Devi said, as she appeared kneeling down next to Alice.   
  
"Kill the sickness? There is no bloody sickness here! There is just a fucked up little girl lying here with a tattered bunny rabbit!" Nny ranted.  
  
"You must kill the sickness," a small boy, that Nny once again recognized as himself said, "or else it will consume you, and you'll rule Wonderland."  
  
"Rule Wonderland? Why the hell would I rule Wonderland? And what the hell is the sickness? I don't see the fucking sickness!"   
  
"Kill me," the child sobbed. "Stupid Cat."  
  
"Aw, hell no! I don't kill children!"  
  
"It was the Cat's fault. Kill me!"  
  
Sirens echoed in the silent, snowy night, peircing the still air like a needle through skin. Comprehension dawned on him and he raised his knife, glancing down at the girl. Disgust and remorse flooded his mind, as he closed his eyes, and thrust the knife through the girl's chest. Blood bubbled up around the wound, and Alice gasped. Small bubbles of crimson blood emerged from her mouth, her green eyes wide and thankful.   
  
Feet crunched snow behind Nny and demanded that Nny turn around. Even as he did what the man asked, he felt himself being dragged through air, much like what happened when he was dragged to Wonderland. He closed his eyes and when he awoke he found himself in the alley he had been darting in and out of before.  
  
His hand still clutched the bloody knife, and his suspicious eyes glanced around the dark alley way. Wondering if the sickness was truly gone, he walked past a café, with people he couldn't stand to be around. Instead of feeling the uncontrollable urge to kill them, he walked by them without a care in the world. Images of his past homicides still filled him with joy, and not remorse, most of those people still deserved to have been killed, with the exception of that one guy that ended up in heaven despite Nny's feelings of distrust and hatred.  
  
A yellowed newspaper blew in the wind and caught at his feet. Angrily he stared down at it, the brown boldfaced headline staring up at him. A picture of Alice stared up at him, her doleful hate filled look gazing up at him contemptuously. Smiling devilishly he picked the paper and ripped it into two. Whistling down the street he made the way down to Devi's house, wondering if she would forgive him for that one attempt on her life.  
  
The paper lay in the middle of the street, forgotten and not paid attention to by any one else. The headline blinked in the darkness before, the entire paper completely disappeared.  
  
"Sixty Year Old Arson Case Finally Solved: Murder and Robbery Was the Cause." 


End file.
